Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of technologies of a peripheral device of a computer, and in particular, to an input device adaptable to a use habit and an adapting method therefor.
Related Art
Among common peripheral devices of a computer, a mouse or a keyboard is usually used as an input device. When a key on this type of input devices is pressed, electric contact below the key comes into contact, and therefore, an electrical signal is transmitted between a keying circuit of the input device and a microprocessor, thereby implementing a function of inputting information to a computer by the input device.
When the key of the input device is pressed and released, there is a keying signal bounce reaction time when an electrical signal is output from the keying circuit of the input device to the microprocessor of the input device. The keying signal bounce reaction time directly affects a key reaction speed, and further affects the efficiency of a computer input operation.